


Remember Me

by Yolo1s



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: Loving someone is sacrifice.... literally. But she will do it over and over again.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. No copy right infringement intended.
> 
> AN: I am obsessed with this pairing and have been reading/watching videos on them all day, every day. Thanks to all the writers and editors of this lovely fandom. This is just something that popped into my head while reading about them and skimming through prompts online. Hope you like it, I haven’t written anything in a really long time. Its very trini centric and a bit rushed. Enjoy :)

Trini took another swing of alcohol. Here she was once again going to sacrifice herself…. for her, always her. And the rest of the team now as well. She started laughing at the irony, of her fucked up situation. This was what the 15th? No wait, she was in the 21st century, so it will be 18 lifetimes now she dies for her. Right?  It doesn’t matter it has been too much too many.

Trini gulped down the remainder of the alcohol and let the burning taste wash over her. You would think by now she would be used to this. Dying she means, and probably drinking too. She tries not to make it a habit though. She does need to have a clear mind at all times.

She laughs again and cries a little this time. The rangers are all right now anxious and trying to get some sleep for the battle tomorrow with Rita. While she in about 20 minutes is going to annihilate the threat and herself in the process. She rips the band she keeps in her wrist that hides her mark and stares at it.

The infinity symbol. Everyone gets a number on their wrist that shows how many lifetimes they have lived or are going to live. And what does she fucking get? The infinity symbol. It’s a rare thing, and most of the people she have met have a positive experience. Some even don’t die they just live forever. The thing is it would’ve been freaking great, fucking fantastic if her soulmate remembered her. And even if she didn’t remember that she can at least actually manage to live a full lifetime that has them actually grow old and in love together.

But no, every lifetime they finally meet and Kim doesn’t know it is her. And then guess what? She dies, young by the way. And guess for who? Wait for it, wait for it…. Kimberly fucking Hart. Yup you guessed it. Every life time is something different. She stands up and walks to the loose floor board she keeps her secret album in. She bends down and removes the loose floor board carefully and takes the album out.

Now the tears fell freely as she opens it and looks at the pictures. The first one was of them in their first day of school in pre-k. The teacher had told the class to go huddle up together that he was going to take a picture. Trini stood awkwardly that day still holding her mother’s hand while all the other kids had let go of their parents to stand in the middle of the class for the picture. She clearly remember how her mom and dad where trying to encourage her to go and take the picture when she felt a small slim hand slip into the empty hand that wasn’t clutching her mothers and pull her towards the middle of the room. When they finally got to the middle Trini remembers how she first looked at the small hand that was still holding hers and then the person connected to it.

Mesmerized, aww struck, there wasn’t a word to this day that can describe how she felt when she first saw her and Kimberly smiled at her. Trini knew she was the one and would never let go of her. They were inseparable after that and got together romantically eventually. Trini touches the next picture fondly, in that one they were married right after graduating high school. The first life time together was the best, it’s been the only one so far that they were together for the longest and got to almost start a family and everything. They even adopted a cat together.  

Until of course the shootings. Their first life time together finished early because an asshole decided to pull a gun out and start shooting at the people in the mall like target practice. Her and Kim were too close to him to run without being shot in the back. So the inevitable happened, he turned to them and pointed the gun at Kimberly. Trini didn’t even think twice about it, she immediately got in front of her and ran at him. She had body slammed into him so hard she had knocked him down, but of course took two bullets to the chest. By the time the ambulance came she had bled out.

 

Trini clutches her chest remembering the bullets piercing her skin, but nothing was worst then watching Kim screaming in agony as she helplessly watched her bleed out and die right in her arms. Trini just shook her head trying to get that image, that memory out of her head. She turned to the next page saw the picture and just slammed the album closed. The next picture was them in another lifetime in the military where she also took multiple shots covering Kim. She has been shot at to many times, and runned over.

As much as the album was a beautiful reminder of their lifetimes of love together they were extremely painful as well. She hates this, she really does but the love she feels for Kim is eternal. And she will keep doing everything she can in all her lifetimes to make Kimberly safe and happy. Including not letting Kim get so attached to her at least not romantically so she can cause her less pain when she passes away.

She is actually a little relieved this time to know Kim has the rangers for when she is gone. This was a new development this time. She has heard of the rangers on her previous lifetimes but didn’t expect to become one. And really didn’t expect the bond that formed between them be so intense. That’s why this time it’s hurting more. She formed a beautiful little family which was breaking her shell little by little and now she was going to leave this behind. But she’s expandable she knows it and well this time Kim will have friends/family and Jason. It hurts but she can be with him, that’s why she hasn’t intervened. She knew that this will happen again, it always does. She will always die, come back and won’t be remembered. It’s okay.

Trini looked at the time and saw it was almost time. She grabbed her album and carefully put it back underneath the floor board.

**5874584754**

**Hi it’s me. Just letting you know you can pick up the album. It’s the same address you had sent it too. Thank you.**

One can say this was like her longtime friend in a way. She had met him twice in her lifetime. The first was in a coffee shop, she saw his wrist had an infinity sign and had to talk to him. His presence seem welcoming and wise beyond years so she asked him everything. He was one of the ones that didn’t seem to die it seems. He was well over a 100 he told her, and he didn’t look a day over 30. He answered everything she asked as honestly as he could which she appreciated.

That day she realized not everyone with the infinity sign is a happy person. But she had Kimberly she didn’t need anything else. A few days later she died. And on her second lifetime seeing Kimberly not knowing who she was broke something inside her. She thought memories of her lifetimes would help if this happened again. That day she broke into the house she had shared with Kimberly in her first lifetime and hoped to god she didn’t get caught and what she was looking for was still there. She went up to the room and removed the floor board and there was the album.

She had taken it and kept it hidden in her new house. When she made a life with Kimberly again she showed it to her once. Kim was devastated she didn’t remember their life together and thought she wasn’t good enough for her. Trini would catch her looking at the album in the living room at night and crying then becoming distant. Trini vowed to herself to never show it to Kimberly again.

It was still her 2nd lifetime when she saw him again. She told him what had happened to her and he gave her his number and email just in case. They made a deal every month she would text him she was okay. If he didn’t receive a text that meant something happened to her and he was to go to her home and get the album from underneath the floor board.  And every lifetime no matter what he kept his deal and helped her with that. He even told her he did backups of the photos.

With the text sent and that covered. She jumped out from the window and started walking towards her doom when she heard hard, fast footsteps. She looked towards where the sound was coming from and stopped dead in her tracks. Kimberly Hart was running towards her.

Kimberly crashed into her and was hugging her with a death grip. “You idiot! You fucking selfless heroic idiot.”

Trinis eyes widened at the words. “What? Ho-“

Kimberly loosened her grip on Trini and glared at her. “You were going out there alone weren’t you!?”

Trini was confused. How did she know what she was going to do?

Zach chose that moment to interrupt and clear things up. All the while he was smirking while waving an old ass phone around.

Trini chuckled. “Alright Zach, what the fuck is that? A walkie talkie?”

Zach smile widened. “I got your text!”

“I never texted you. I texted….” Trini did a double take at what that would imply. “Bu-“

Zach clapped his hands together, a thing he has catched on from Billy and started rambling in excitement. “It’s me! I knew I knew you! That’s why I kept looking at you all the time. Then that text for the album came in and it was the same address that the new people were moving in.”

Zach stopped to catch a breath and then continued. “I respected your privacy with the photos even when I backed them up. But the way you are and the way you have been acting with Kim running from her, but then being super protective. Even before the ranger thing I saw how you punched that kid that made a comment about her suggestively. And I thought that’s weird they don’t even talk. So I went through all the pictures and it was you! And her! And it’s you guys! And I am sorry and not sorry and I showed Kim.”

At that moment they both looked at each other and Kim pulled Trini towards her and kissed her. “I am so sorry.” Kim muttered against her lips.

Kimberly kissed her hard and tender trying to express everything she feels onto the kiss. So many years, so many lifetimes and Trini always there patiently waiting for her. How much she loved her and gave her life for her again and again. “I am so sorry, I didn’t remember. I love you so much!”

Trini had to pull back a bit from Kim from all the tears that were falling from her eyes.  She was wiping away at them but it was useless. Kim remembers her, she remembers her. It is happening, it’s finally happening. They just kept laughing and kissing.

Zach just watched them happily and started feeling left out so went in for a hug. “Aww you guys.”

Both girls just rolled their eyes affectionately at him.

Trini looked at him closer still confused. “But you were like in your 30s man? How this happened?”

Zach just shrugged. “I don’t know. I was the same for all these lifetimes and then I remember one day, well this lifetime just growing up again. I guess I died I just don’t remember how.”

Trini nodded. “So how you kept the albums, the same number, and email?”

Zach smirked at that. “Well I am a man of many talents I will have you know.  A little hacking here and there and well my old shack was not to be touched. And well how can an email and number that does not exist be taken. And I hacked into more systems and made sure the number and letter combination wouldn’t be available to anyone. Thank god I think of everything. I am a genius.”

 

Trini just hugged them both hard and kept smiling. Finally is all she could think.

 

The battle with Rita was long, tough and hard but they all made it out alive together, a team, a family.  After so many lifetimes she finally felt this one was heading in a good direction. Despite the threats that come with being a superhero. It seems this was the lifetime for them and the team it seems. Turns out they all knew each other in their first lifetime, when she decided to share the album with them. Kim and her had moved out their parents’ house to live together after graduation. And now in their fridge there is two pictures. One is a picture of a pre-k class lifetimes ago with five kids close together each with an infinity symbol on their wrist. And now is a picture of five adult’s together whose life got intertwined again by fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feedback is highly appreciated :)


End file.
